


SJTR HC's

by Flipscribble55



Category: Stalking Jack the Ripper - Kerri Maniscalco
Genre: Cressworth, Domestic, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Mother's Day, Smut, Stalking Jack the Ripper - Freeform, daddy thomas, sjtr, soft cressworth, stair smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipscribble55/pseuds/Flipscribble55
Summary: A collection of different HCs!





	1. Chapter 1

**Ladies of London**

  * Liza loves working with the young women of London, but she has ulterior motives
  * She has a few different classes and after an interview, she sorts the girls into groups
  * One is the standard future Ladies of London
  * Another is for girls who are not in “good standing” in society (poor families, child of a single unwed mother *le gasp,* orphans, etc)
  * Another is for the girls like herself and her dear cousin, who want to raise a little hell.
  * For some of those girls, she offers them an extra course with Audrey Rose
  * Those girls love science
  * Like not only forensics, but plants, and weather, and even the science of COOKING
  * (because cooking is science, and it bothers Audrey Rose so much that it’s the one thing she can’t master).
  * When Audrey first meets a new group in her house she shares with her husband, Thomas, he usually sits in
  * He’s helping to deduce which girls are about to stick around and which might be interested in an *actual* meeting with the only conversation
  * After they talk to the girls and whittle it down they are brought to their home laboratory
  * (which everyone has heard about because they’re the amazing Cresswell’s, solving murders and such)
  * And the girls are just so PUMPED
  * They learn about the equipment and actual science lessons
  * Not the watered down science that they are told their delicate lady minds can handle
  * Like they’re dissecting frogs, plants, and all sorts of stuff
  * Eventually, some of those girls become lab interns and help to catalog evidence and such
  * And Thomas mostly sits back
  * He’s all about watching his wife’s mind at work
  * And loves seeing the adoration in the girl's eyes when they listen to her teach
  * He helps out when discussing medical units since he prefers working on saving living patients
  * While his wife loves autopsies and postmortems
  * Uncle Jonathan even gets in on the fun and teaches a class every once in a while
  * Meanwhile, Liza is teaching ALL the girls etiquette, because society doesn’t change overnight
  * And she wants the girls secret lessons protected so she has to keep up appearances
  * But with those little hellions, she talks about how they can start planting seeds of change
  * And they DIG IT
  * And they all know that they can’t change what is expected of the ladies of London right away
  * But they’ll be damned if they don’t try




	2. Audrey Rose's New Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her courtship to Thomas is made official, Audrey Rose decides to try out a new design she had made for her.

  * Audrey Rose thought that once she entered a courtship the cell doors would slam shut on her life.
  * She thought she was going to be forced into the mold that society has for highborn girls
  * But entering a courtship with Thomas
  * It was liberating
  * He would never expect her to give up her life for parties or dinners
  * He would never expect her to sit back and let him control their lives
  * He would NEVER try to tame her, body, mind, or spirit.
  * So once their intentions were announced, she stopped giving AF (or as much as she can)
  * Uncle had called for a meeting regarding a new case
  * She decided to try out her new outfit
  * She had just gotten it back from the shop and now that she was linked publicly to Thomas…
  * Time to raise some hell
  * SO, Thomas is waiting in Dr. Wadsworth’s study
  * Nursing some tea or coffee and eating some pastries
  * He perks up when he hears the door open
  * AND promptly chokes on his coffee and slams his knee off the table
  * Getting a *look* from Uncle Jonathan
  * Because good lord, if Audrey Rose and he hadn’t already promised themselves to each other
  * He would be dragging himself to her family’s house NOW
  * And BEG her father for her hand
  * It was an outfit similar to the one she had received in Romania but never wore
  * Her pants were tailored to hug her figure
  * The leather of the scalpel holster gleamed on her thigh
  * The shiny blade secured to her side
  * Her hip jutted to the side, favoring her good leg
  * She twirled the head of her cane, the wood gleaming in the afternoon light
  * Her shirt was silk, ivory buttons done up to her neck
  * It takes a minute
  * But he realizes that Dr. Wadsworth is now staring at him
  * Waiting for an answer
  * “Pardon?”
  * And Audrey Rose smirks and winks
  * WINKS at Thomas
  * WINKS
  * “That book? Can you retrieve it for me? For the case?”
  * And Thomas is struggling because he knows the exact book
  * But then Audrey Rose swaggers over to the seat across from him
  * Plops down unceremoniously in her chair
  * And he needs to stand up to get that book
  * And that LOOK
  * That look Audrey Rose is giving him is setting him on fire
  * Dr. Wadsworth huffs and gets up to get the book himself just when there’s a knock on the door
  * Dr. Jonathan gets called into the hall and leaves to see who’s calling
  * And Audrey Rose starts laughing
  * And Thomas is dying
  * Laughing and wanting to leap across the table
  * Because now his pants are fitting a bit tighter than they ought to
  * And the display of him losing his cool is so worth it to Audrey Rose
  * Because she grabs her cane, stands up to get that book, giving him a full view of her whole outfit
  * He runs his hand up the side of her thigh
  * She steps back
  * And plants a chaste kiss on his cheek before sitting back in her seat
  * Like nothing ever happened
  * And he has to sit through this stupid meeting
  * Until he can get back at her later




	3. Thomas Finds a New Way To Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Audrey Rose’s new wardrobe Thomas finds a way to work out his frustrations and focus on the case he’s stumped on.

  * Thomas was having an infuriating time trying to solve this case
  * There was something he was missing
  * But he couldn’t see it yet
  * They had found the Ripper
  * They had found “Dracula”
  * AND they had found the killer that plagued the Etruria
  * Ugh, the Etruria 
  * He still felt the rage swirl inside him whenever he thought of Mephistopheles
  * How he had thoroughly tricked Wadsworth into going along with his ridiculous scheme
  * And his stupid face
  * The audacity of him
  * Of course Audrey Rose would have done anything for Liza
  * Thomas may be a scoundrel, an outcast of London high society
  * But at least he had morals
  * He dreamt of that fateful trip often
  * He still felt Audrey Rose’s blood on his hands
  * Dreamed of her heart stopping dead
  * Had nightmares of her walking away with Mephistopheles
  * One good thing had come from that blasted ship
  * The carnival performers had all been in peak physical condition
  * Thomas had watched them train
  * And when he got home he found a most interesting book about the benefits of exercise.
  * He had cleared an area of his flat and had built a contraption with pulleys, weights, and cords.
  * He’s gotten quite the results from using “the beast” as he called it.
  * It helped him to focus
  * The repetitive action of pulling the cords
  * The burn of his muscles
  * The first time he had used it he could hardly move the next day
  * So now that he was thoroughly frustrated over the case and thinking of the insufferable Mephistopheles
  * He changed into his plain shirt, shrugging off his coat and vest
  * Swinging his arms he started to feel the warmth spread through his muscles 
  * He ignored his irritation about the traveling charlatan and tried to focus on something else
  * Sometimes he needed to reset his thoughts in order to see clearly
  * Sitting on the floor, he grabbed the bar and extended his long legs out in front of him
  * He pulled back, bringing the bar to under his chin so he was laying flat on the ground
  * He sat up and did the motion again and again
  * Saw Nathaniel standing over Audrey Rose
  * Again
  * Saw flashes of that infernal mask Mephistopheles wore
  * Again
  * Saw Miss. Prescott dead on the table
  * Again
  * Saw the blade hurdle towards him
  * Again
  * Saw the color fade from Audrey Rose’s face as blood poured out of her leg
  * At that, he stood up and moved the pulleys to the top of the machine
  * He stood in front of the wooden machine, separating the bar so a handle was in each hand
  * He pulled the cords forward over his head, focusing on the strain on his back until the bars were extended in front of him
  * He saw Audrey Rose, laughing
  * Again
  * Audrey Rose concentrating on a book
  * Again
  * The smile she gave him when he proposed to her
  * Again
  * Those pants she wore
  * Again
  * How tailored they were around her figure
  * Again
  * The wife?
  * Again
  * The dinner?
  * Again
  * Until he heard a choking sound coming from the door
  * Thomas stopped abruptly
  * Painfully aware that he was slick with sweat
  * His shirt clinging to his newly definitely muscles
  * And there in the doorway stood Audrey Rose
  * How did he not hear her come up the stairs?
  * He loved her with every ounce of his being
  * But it appeared to be a bad day for her leg
  * So she would have been as subtle as a prostitute in the presence of the queen
  * Was she blushing?
  * She couldn’t believe she was actually blushing
  * She had a revelation about the case they were working after a little solo stroll around the crime scene
  * It was something Blackburn had said about the dinner the wife had made
  * She said one thing
  * But she forged the list she showed them
  * The store had a copy of the true order showing none of the ingredients
  * She had bought tainted ingredients
  * So she rushed over to tell Thomas
  * And walked in on him doing some sort of physical activity
  * On this contraption in a corner of his flat
  * His face was so determined
  * She saw his muscles flexing
  * The sweat dripping off his face
  * She had realized his muscles were more defined when he offered her his arm
  * His chest harder when she ran her hands over him when they stole kisses
  * But she never thought to ask how he did it
  * He let out a small grunt and she had nearly choked
  * “Audrey Rose?”
  * Thomas used the bottom of his shirt to quickly wipe his face
  * Were those abdominal muscles clearly defined peaking out?
  * Heaven save her, why did she come here?
  * “I was thinking,” he said walking over to her “there’s something about the wife that doesn’t fit.”
  * Right, yes the case the shopping list
  * She told him what she had discovered
  * And he tilted his head to the side
  * Then walked towards her with amusement dancing in his eyes
  * “See something you like, dearest? I must admit I have grown fond of that beast. It helps me think.”
  * She squirmed as he backed her up against the wall
  * “It also helps me clear my head. But for the life of me, I can never do a session without thinking of these delicious new outfits of yours.”
  * He brought his face closer to hers
  * She was staring into his eyes
  * Flicking her gaze down to his lips
  * Then to the bead of sweat rolling down his neck
  * Her restraint was about to snap
  * She went to make a move…
  * Then the door banged open and she shoved him away from her
  * “Thank heavens Thomas, that monstrosity can be so nois… Audrey Rose! Hello lovely, would you care for a fresh biscuit?”
  * “Mrs. Harvey, impeccable timing, as always.” 
  * She finally found her voice, “I’m actually on my way out, I was informing Thomas of a break in the case.”
  * She went to take a step and forgot to grab her cane
  * She nearly fell when Thomas rushed forward and grabbed her
  * Lord have mercy she had to get out of here, Mrs. Harvey turned a blind eye to their inappropriate behaviors most of the time
  * But she refused to let her see her so unraveled
  * Reaching over she grabbed her cane
  * And steadily walked towards the stairs
  * “I’ll see you later Thomas, please be sure you’re decent when we meet with Uncle and the detective inspector.”
  * She heard a chuckle behind her as she took very deep
  * VERY deep steadying breaths as she walked out the door
  * And kept picturing Thomas on that machine…




	4. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey Rose and Thomas during pregnancy and childbirth!

  * When Audrey Rose found out she was pregnant she was shocked but ecstatic
  * When she told Thomas he had reached a level of stillness she had never seen from him
  * “Say it again, love”
  * “We’re having a baby, Thomas.”
  * He had kissed her then began to cradle her face, her stomach
  * The pregnancy had been challenging, but the normal sort of challenging that comes with creating life
  * Every time she threw up Thomas was there with some hairpins pulling loose hair back from her face
  * If they were in public, which mercifully, only happened once Thomas glared at anyone who gave them a dirty look
  * Even went so far as to shout insults at one man who told him to “Control his woman’s urges by keeping her at home.”
  * Oh, that man was a few inches shorter by the time Thomas was done with him
  * But they both knew the worst part was to come
  * While they couldn’t wait to meet their child
  * Audrey Rose had to admit she was terrified of childbirth
  * Thomas and she had both lost their mothers so young
  * She didn’t want to leave them behind
  * She wanted to be there for everything
  * The sleepless nights
  * Watching Thomas become a father
  * They had studied and discussed the birth in extensive detail
  * And when she was 8 months Thomas refused to accept any more cases
  * (because they were a package deal and he had to be home to assist her with anything)
  * (like, he wouldn’t even let her go to the bathroom in peace)
  * They dedicated a few hours each night to labor research, making sure they would both know what was going on
  * Or if something was going wrong
  * And when Aunt Amelia tried to give them her birthing bed they had adamantly put their foot down
  * They also stayed at their home, refusing to do the “fashionable” thing and go to a house to specifically give birth
  * They hated the idea of bringing their baby back to a stranger’s house
  * But then the time came
  * They called the doctor
  * Got everything ready
  * Thomas had never been so anxious
  * But Audrey Rose was doing incredible
  * Her hair was plastered to her face
  * Breathing heavily through contractions
  * “How dilated am I?”
  * “Mrs. Cresswell, please just breathe you’re doing great.”
  * “Tell me!”
  * “Mrs. Cresswell you are doing just splendid.”
  * “My wife asked you a question I suggest you answer her!”
  * “I know you both study science and medicine but please just focus on each other. Mrs. Cresswell, would you like to change into your shift?”
  * “GET OUT” Audrey Rose snarled, half feral with pain and rage
  * “I…excuse me?”
  * “I said get out! If you refuse to answer questions about what is happening to my body then you can wait downstairs until the baby comes! SO GET OUT!”
  * Thomas shoved the doctor out of the room, stepped down to the end of Audrey Rose’s bed
  * She asked how dilated she was, Thomas told her
  * He told her to ignore the backward notions of modesty and propriety
  * And to tell him if she started to feel odd
  * Then it was time to push
  * And Thomas was in awe of his wife
  * Who kept asking questions in between contractions
  * He realized what she was doing
  * Talking to ensure she knew everything that was happening externally in her body as well as monitoring how she felt internally
  * “Alright love, push!”
  * The next few minutes were excruciating
  * “Thomas,” she panted between contractions, “if I don’t make it…”
  * “What’s wrong? How are you feeling?”
  * Another contraction hits, her sole focus is on pushing for the next minute
  * “Nothing, but if I don’t…”
  * “Please, Audrey. I can’t…”
  * “…I love you both. Okay?”
  * Another contraction hits
  * And then it’s over
  * A piercing cry echoes throughout the house
  * Thomas is holding the baby and stares at them with wonder
  * “It’s a girl, love.”
  * A girl
  * The doctor and nurse swoop in to tend to the baby
  * Thomas is still with Audrey Rose
  * She tells him to check on her
  * But he said she’s well taken care of, and there are a few new post-birth practices he wants to try
  * That and there’s no way he’ll leave his wife laying over here unattended while the baby is looked after at the moment
  * Hours later, they’re all laying in bed together
  * Thomas has his arm wrapped around Audrey Rose who is holding the baby
  * They had decided her middle name would be Malina, her mother’s name
  * She was unsure how she felt about calling out her mother’s name daily, but wanted to honor her in some way
  * They decided to choose a Romanian first name to honor Thomas and his mother’s heritage
  * “What about Miriana? It means wonderful. We could call her Miri.”
  * “My little wonder, I love it.”
  * Thomas whispered “We could change our circus act to the Wonderful Cresswells”
  * Audrey Rose scoffed and rested her head on his shoulder
  * And was going to savor this peace
  * Before Aunt Daci and cousin Liza blew in to spoil her rotten
  * So for that moment, the Cresswell family sat there in that moment of silence
  * And prepared themselves for the next chapter of their family.




	6. Planning a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Cresswell is the absolute doll we all know and love trying to butt his way into wedding planning.

 

  * So after Thomas and Audrey Rose start planning their wedding Aunt Amelia and Liza move in
  * Because there’s no way Papa Wadsworth knows how to plan a wedding
  * So Aunt Amelia rolls in with her trunks and war paint and is all “Let’s do this”
  * But there was one force that Aunt Amelia wasn’t prepared for
  * Thomas Cresswell
  * He wanted to be involved in ev-ry-thing
  * Which Audrey Rose loved
  * But infuriated Aunt Amelia to no end
  * She just started to ignore him after she tried to dismiss him in their first meeting and he wouldn’t go
  * AA was   on having the traditional noon ceremony with a breakfast reception served after at the Wadsworth residence
  * But Thomas suggested something very different
  * An evening ceremony at his family’s estate in the country
  * Far enough out where they could be married under the stars
  * Aunt Amelia sputtered 
  * (and started to turn red) 
  * (And freaking out because just NO)
  * But Audrey Rose placed her hand on Thomas’s arm
  * “I would love that idea”
  * She looked into his eyes and knew what he was saying
  * The painting he had made for her in Romania
  * The one in which he painted the stars, a reminder to her that his love was endless
  * Like the universe
  * When AA tried to make Papa Wadsworth tell Audrey Rose the idea was ridiculous
  * And improper and blah blah society high-falootin people blah 
  * Papa Wadsworth saw Audrey Rose’s reaction to Thomas’s suggestion 
  * Saw how her eyes filled with tears
  * And how Thomas placed a hand over hers on his arm
  * And  _felt_  the depth of their emotions
  * (And because he’s trying to do better by Audrey Rose after all this time)
  * He sides with Audrey Rose
  * The high society of London catches wind of their ceremony
  * A weekend in the country, all staying in the same house for a night wedding?
  * Half are excited 
  * (the young folk, mostly)
  * (Party, a chance to be a bit scandalous)
  * The other half is a little horrified to be staying at Lord Cresswell’s estate with his very odd son
  * But Daciana swoops in and everyone loooves her
  * So the handful of invitees are actually kind of looking forward to it by the time it’s time to go to the estate
  * The only thing Thomas refuses to help with 
  * (And he’s totally shut out of the process anyway)
  * Is Audrey Rose’s dress
  * Instead, he throws himself into ordering flowers and candles and all sorts of other things for the ceremony and reception
  * To the one point where Audrey Rose comes back from a fitting and he and her father are covered in flower garland
  * Liza and Audrey Rose crack up as they watch the men try to detangle themselves carefully as they mutter about how they should have just had them delivered to the estate
  * Aunt Amelia even smiles at that
  * And gives in to the mayhem of this unusual wedding
  * Slipping into her spirits a little more than usually
  * Because if you can’t beat them
  * Join them
  * Thomas usually ends up eating dinner with them every night
  * Because one time he went back to his flat alone and came back the next day and almost had a wedding with no orchids 
  * Even though he knew they were one of Audrey Rose’s favorites
  * And meant so much to both of them
  * So conversations ebb and flow and always come back to the big day so he decides to just take over and invite himself every night
  * One time his father even came and couldn’t help but be impressed by his future in-laws
  * Couldn’t believe his son’s future wife was so stunning…
  * … And equally strange to him
  * But he was willing to their whatever money at this ceremony just to make this marriage happen
  * And keep his social circle from asking why his son was still unwed
  * Thomas and Audrey Rose’s good friends come in early from America, Noah Hale
  * And cousin Liza is VERY appreciative
  * And is suddenly a master of getting him alone 
  * She’s so interested in him that she just pelts him with questions about everything
  * And when the time to travel to the estate for the wedding finally comes
  * Liza offers to be Thomas and Audrey Rose’s chaperone 
  * (And at this point everyone is just ready to make this wedding happen)
  * (So Liza being a chaperone makes perfect sense)
  * So everyone shuffles into carriages
  * And as the adults take off Liza slips out and races into the carriage with Ileana, Daci, and Noah.
  * But honestly, the whole way out Audrey Rose and Thomas are pretty well behaved
  * They’ve waited this long, what’s a few more days
  * But they cuddle together and share soft, sweet kisses
  * “I can’t wait to marry you” Audrey Rose whispers
  * “I can’t believe you will be my wife,” says Thomas as he holds her face in his hands
  * “We will have so many adventures”
  * “I will never hold you back, I just want you to take me along for whatever trouble you’re getting into.”
  * On and on until finally, they near the estate and the carriage jerks to a stop and Liza slips back in
  * Moments later they pull up to the front of the country estate
  * And Liza slips out quickly
  * With one last moment of privacy, Thomas reaches out and grabs Audrey Rose’s hand
  * “You ready?” he asks, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles
  * Then there’s a huge crash outside
  * Uncle Jonathan bumped into Aunt Amelia
  * Who had some of Ms. Harvey’s travel tonic
  * And bumps into one of the staff members who came outside with a tray of champagne to welcome the guests
  * And everything is now shattered on the ground
  * But Audrey Rose just breaks into this dazzling smile as she steps out of the carriage
  * “Don’t tell me you’re chickening out now, Cresswell.”
  * He pulls her hand to his mouth and places a kiss on it
  * Looks out at their hot mess of a family
  * (And honestly impressed that something was broken within the first 5 minutes of getting here)
  * “Wouldn’t dream of it, dearest.”



 


	7. Alternate Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Hunting Prince Dracula, events go as one villain planned.

  * _He and I? We were destined to meet. As we are destined to produce heirs more fearsome than their ancestors. _Destin_. I had no idea the stars had so much planned! You are a minor inconvenience. One easily taken care of.”_
  * “But maybe instead…”
  * I felt Thomas’s eyes on me, but I couldn’t remove mine from Anastasia
  * She moved quickly then
  * The bang of the gun pulled me from the trance
  * Thomas was instantly beside me, his hands roving over me trying to find the wound
  * It took a moment
  * But I realized I didn’t feel the flare of pain
  * I looked up at Thomas right when I heard the thud
  * Nicolae falling to the ground
  * Anastasia swinging the gun back at me
  * “Listen, we’re going to move. Now. Or the next bullet will be in you,  _draga_. So my prince, do as I say and she will live. Misstep and she will die, understand?”
  * Thomas backed away from me, panic flaring in his eyes
  * What else could I do? I followed after him as Anastasia pushed the gun into my back
  * We hid just when two figures stepped out
  * It was Ileana and, Daci?
  * “We’re too late, they’re gone. The prince is gone.” 
  * Daci let out a frustrated sob and kicked at a loose bone, it rattled just in front of the dark screen we were standing behind
  * “Let’s move, they may have gone into one of the other rooms.”
  * Then they were gone.
  * Anastasia’s wicked white smile was stark against the blood drying black over her skin
  * “I have just the place to keep you, friend. And Thomas? If you refuse any of my demands, know that where I put your dear Audrey Rose will be known only to me. Deny me and she will die a painful and slow death.”
  * With one last look, I saw Thomas’s heartbreak in his eyes the anguish at everything left unsaid
  * Then everything went black



* * *

  * It had been years
  * Years of confinement
  * Years of almost getting close enough to Thomas to tell him who I was
  * But time had been a brutal, painful friend
  * And the work I did in the bowels of the castle had distorted me so that even when he was around he didn’t recognize me
  * Anastasia had kept me locked away for a year
  * Appeared at least once a day with food
  * Sometimes with her wicked knife
  * She cut my hair, saying Thomas was refusing her advances
  * He was slowing things down
  * And she had a bloodline to secure
  * Then came for my pinky
  * I passed out from the pain
  * And cared for it the best I could
  * I wasn’t always conscious when she entered
  * The cold stone room she brought me to was in the labyrinth Thomas and I had nearly died in
  * Time blurred
  * Then one day Anastasia came in
  * Belly round under her dress
  * Telling me about what an excellent lover Thomas was
  * So attentive and thorough
  * And how she kept my pinky on his bedside table
  * To remind him of what he had to lose
  * And after the babe was born
  * It was this sweet little boy who looked like Thomas
  * I was released to the kitchen to work
  * And little Vladimir began to love watching my knifework
  * I taught him a little English
  * Stories of two sleuths who hunted big bad criminals in London
  * He was what I imagined baby Thomas looked like
  * And when Thomas heard about his friend, the kitchen worker
  * Thomas almost found me
  * He rushed in when I wasn’t there
  * Asking everyone for the woman his son was so taken with in the kitchen
  * The girl with silver streaks in her hair with the pretty eyes and missing finger
  * I was moved to the laundry after that
  * He knew I was alive from the monthly letter I wrote to him
  * I told him I loved him
  * That he should let me go
  * Take the baby and run
  * He wasn’t allowed to write anything in return
  * Finally, all these years later I was brought in their throne room
  * I had tried to escape
  * And the smile on Anastasia’s face as she realized Thomas didn’t know who I was
  * My crime was announced, and she leaned over to whisper in his ear
  * The Thomas I knew was gone
  * The fire in his eyes was out
  * His face was hollow like he had eaten just enough to survive
  * His wit and brilliant brain
  * Unused
  * He was in survival mode for me, for Vlad, for himself
  * “Kill her,” he said
  * “Wait, Thomas!”
  * I saw the recognition flash in his eyes right as everything went black



* * *

  * I woke with a start
  * Drenched in sweat
  * I clutched at the mattress next to me
  * Cold
  * Looked around the room
  * Empty
  * I flew out of bed and ran down the stairs
  * Sprinted down the hallway
  * And slammed the door to the study open
  * Thomas jumped and dropped his pen, ink spilling all over the page he was working on
  * He looked me over as I took him in
  * His flushed skin
  * Sound and whole in front of me
  * That fire that made him, him blazing in his eyes
  * Mine
  * “Love?  _Dra_ -”
  * “Don’t.” 
  * I ran around the desk and crushed him against me
  * My husband
  * I didn’t care of I was drenched in sweat
  * I ran my hands all over him
  * He pulled me to him, pulled the hair off my sticky neck
  * The cool air tethering me to the moment with him
  * He kissed the top of my head
  * “Which one was it, my dearest.”
  * “The Romanian one, with Anastasia”
  * “Do you want to talk about it?”
  * I took a deep breath against his neck, inhaling the smell of his soap
  * “Not yet. Too fresh.” I said against his skin
  * Another kiss on my head
  * Then my forehead
  * The corners of my mouth
  * Then a full sweet kiss on my lips
  * “Let’s go to bed, together.”
  * When we laid down I clung to him
  * Resting my head over his heart
  * Listening to the strong, steady beat
  * Letting it echo through my body
  * Tuning in to his frequency until I felt my heart beat almost in time with this
  * And he whispered our story, the happy parts
  * The more scandalous parts
  * He lingered on those details
  * Kissing my head
  * Rubbing my back
  * And I drifted off to sleep with a small smile on my face at our life
  * This reality




	8. Professor Cresswell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey Rose crashes one of Professor Cresswell’s lectures.

  * It wasn’t often Audrey Rose got out early
  * But she had been wanting to sit in on one of Thomas’s lectures for weeks
  * She had one of her interns finish up her paperwork
  * A feat of her ever-growing ability to let some of her control go
  * The young woman who she had been working with had proven herself
  * And she had been trying to sneak into Professor Cresswell’s classes since he had started teaching a few weeks ago
  * Her fiancé was quite captivating when he was teaching forensics and deduction skills
  * Every class there was supposed to be something the students found
  * If anyone did they would get extra credit
  * If not, they were all assigned more reading
  * Audrey Rose had seen him preparing his lessons
  * Usually during their (monitored) time together after dinner
  * He would enter a trance reading over his notes
  * Then snap out of it and scare her half to death with a question or clarification when she was reading her book
  * So yes, she knew he loved his new side project
  * He had started telling her everything about all of his 15 students
  * No girls yet, but he was trying to change the administration
  * (And, she was proud that he had them on the ropes, it appeared that Audrey Rose’s apprentice may get a lesson from both Cresswell’s next year.)
  * Stepping into the classroom building she knew she was on the right place
  * She heard him
  * The passion in his voice as he discussed examining the crime scene
  * The proper steps to take
  * How to handle the police
  * She found his classroom and slipped in to a seat next to the door when his back was turned
  * She placed her bag on the floor and propped her cane on the chair next to her as silently as she could
  * He began discussing the importance of the relationship between partners
  * Audrey Rose tensed, how did he know?
  * “Professor, aren’t you engaged to your partner? Doesn’t that assist with you getting your way and having someone agree with all your theories?”
  * The boys snickered
  * Thomas twirled, the fire in his expression instantly icing over
  * A cool rage
  * She rarely had seen him this upset
  * When she did it was usually because of a situation similar to this
  * A man trying to discredit her achievements, her mind
  * He tried not to get too feral about it, letting Audrey Rose defend herself
  * But he didn’t know she was present
  * And he so casually strolled towards the boys away from the board
  * Eyes locked on the one who last spoke
  * “Mister Davidson, actually, everyone, why did you sign up for my class? Hmm?”
  * They looked at each other, shifting uncomfortably in their seats
  * “Now, don’t be shy. You are here because you are interested in forensics, you choose to be here and you all knew I was teaching. So, why.”
  * He still hadn’t spotted her
  * His rage had created blinders
  * He only saw the group he was looking for
  * One boy timidly raised his hand
  * “Ah, Mister Henshaw, yes.”
  * “May I speak honestly, Professor?”
  * Thomas bristled, “Of course.”
  * “Honestly Professor, I thought your fiancé Ms. Wadsworth would come in and guest lecture. I heard she almost cracked the Ripper case. She is working on some very interesting theories with your assistance, right?”
  * Some of the other boys scoffed, again
  * A smile bloomed on her face
  * Because while some boys had looked disgusted, most were nodding along
  * She raised her hand
  * It was always a pleasure when she was able to surprise Thomas
  * And the expression on his face
  * Ashamed that she had heard what the minority thought of her
  * But the pride that she was here
  * To show these boys what the fuss was about
  * “Ah, the future Dr. Wadsworth in the flesh. Care to explain our partnership to these degenerates?”
  * She grabbed her cane and made her way down the stairs to the front of the room
  * Noting the boys slacked jaws as they took in her tailored pants and fitted blouse
  * Audrey Rose couldn’t tell if they were more scandalized about her overhearing their conversation or her outfit
  * Boys
  * Thomas stepped back to lean against the desk by Mister Henshaw
  * “I heard your discussions on partners, and while some of you may believe you can do this job alone I will be the first one to tell you-you're wrong.”
  * She looked at Thomas
  * “I wanted to do this job alone, I had more to prove than anyone. But your partner should compliment your skills.”
  * She glanced at Thomas, the love and awe on his face
  * “I apparently needed a snarky, inappropriate sidekick, but he does come in handy when I miss some small minuscule detail that I overlooked.”
  * He laughed
  * “Your partner will become your family. Their life will become an extension of yours.”
  * She tapped her cane on the ground, the one Thomas gave to her on the Etruria
  * She continued, “You will fail if you believe what society tells you. You will fail if you believe a woman’s mind too fragile to trust her witness statement or her take on the scene. You will fail if you think you are above everything and you will have no one to blame but yourself.”
  * Sweeping her eyes across the room she relished at the pale, ashen faces staring back at her.
  * “And you signed up for this course with Professor Cresswell. I am usually working during your lecture so if you want an apprenticeship with me you will apply and understand that while you may view me as the lesser sex, know that while my future husband teaches you in the classroom the practical experience will make or break your career.”
  * A few mouths dropped
  * She walked in front of Davidson’s seat
  * “I have an uncanny knack at deducing who vomits during their first autopsy.”
  * Thomas laughed and walked up beside her
  * “That’s enough for tonight gentlemen. Does anyone have a deduction to make?”
  * Nothing
  * “Excellent, leave and do your reading so I can take Ms. Wadsworth to dinner.”
  * The boys all grabbed their things and bolted from the room
  * “Cresswell, what is the deduction they are always missing?”
  * Thomas grabbed his papers and shoved them into his bag
  * He was lucky she found his messiness endearing, now
  * Taking one last sweep of the room to ensure they were alone he pulled her in for a kiss before he whispered against her lips
  * “There isn’t one when they deserve it I’ll make it something obvious they need the extra work.”
  * She laughed as she pulled away, swatting him on the arm as he looped his arm in hers led her back up the stairs to her bag
  * “Fiend, they aren’t all bad.”He laughed and bent to pick up her bag, throwing the long strap over his own over his shoulder
  * “Let’s go see what tantalizing wedding conversation Aunt Amelia has for us tonight.”
  * He moved his arm to her lower back as he nipped at her ear before moving through the doorway
  * “I also love that you left this outfit on. Between that and us arriving at your house together for dinner, poor Amelia may have a few extra glasses of wine with our meal.”
  * Laughing again she removed his arm from her lower back and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow as they made their way to the Wadsworth residence.




	9. Welcome Home Cresswells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW- Suit smut! Thomas and Audrey Rose are back in London after their honeymoon and try to go about their usual schedules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW- Romanian is NOT perfect, Google translated that!

  * The freshly minted Cresswell’s were just back from their honeymoon
  * Thomas and I had decided to go back to work the next day
  * Thinking it would help us get back to our usual routines
  * One we immediately regretted
  * Being apart from Thomas was stressful
  * … And frustrating
  * Thinking of his hands all over her
  * The hot open mouthed kisses he placed down her neck
  * When he sucked at the spot right under her ear
  * “Dr. Cresswell?”
  * I spun quickly, stumbling a little over my cane
  * And nearly knocking over the tray Annalise held out with gleaming instruments to the floor
  * I could feel the flush creeping up my neck
  * “Yes, right. Thank you, Annalise. Now, what observations have you made about this body?”
  * Removing my jacket and placing it on the hook next to the door I listened as Annalise talked
  * She was properly recognizing the signs of alcoholism
  * But all I could think of was the heat of Thomas’s gaze as he looked up from between my legs…
  * “Should I proceed, doctor?”
  * Shit
  * “Yes, very good I will be catching up on paperwork while you proceed.”
  * “Very good.”
  * I stepped into my office and sat down at my desk
  * I took one focusing breath then dove into the piles of paperwork I had to catch up on
  * Losing myself with requests and files from when I was away
  * Time had flown by
  * I checked in on Annalise’s progress
  * Forgoing my cane, I hobbled back to the autopsy table
  * She was doing splendidly
  * Not wanting to hover I made my way back to my paperwork
  * Someone was sitting on the edge of my desk with his back to me
  * “Excuse me, sir? Can I help you with something?”
  * Thomas looked back drinking me in
  * He got up and met me at the doorway
  * “I was looking for my wife,” he pulled me into my office and whispered into my ear, “but I hardly recognized you with so many clothes on, _draga_.”
  * I swatted him then moved around to my chair
  * That’s when I noticed what he was wearing
  * A fine suit, one of his best with a top hat and gloves
  * “Why is my dear husband so dressed up, is he showing off to all the lonely hearts of London what they can’t have?”
  * Thomas chuckled then furrowed his brow
  * “You know I have only ever shown off for you, my dear Wadsworth. But now I’m wondering if my ministrations from this morning have muddled your memory?”
  * I sat up and glared at Thomas
  * “Relax love, she can’t hear me she’s very much like you when she’s elbow deep in viscera. But truly, did you forget?”
  * I tried to recall our conversation from this morning
  * But all I could remember was hearing Thomas moan my name onto every inch of my skin
  * “As much as I have loved acting on that look you’re currently giving me, we really must be going.”
  * “Going…?”
  * Thomas stepped out to retrieve my jacket
  * “To dinner, at my father’s?”
  * Panic struck
  * “Thomas I can’t go like this!!”
  * My outfit was still pristine, but not appropriate for dinner with the aristocracy of London
  * The navy blue pants were tailored perfectly to hug my figure, black fabric ran up the sides of both legs to my waistband
  * My scalpel belt secured to my thigh
  * Thomas had given me my shirt as a gift, it was more fitted than my usual dress shirts
  * I had a corset on for support, but it wasn’t done nearly as tight like it was for my dresses
  * It was gray silk with black shank buttons set in platinum, the long sleeves ended in cufflinks Thomas gave me
  * My right arm had ARC, the left TDC
  * The jacket had come with the shirt, a navy blue with black fabric running down the tops of my arms
  * The bottom settling just below my waist
  * Thomas stood before me
  * Stepping closer as he helped me into my jacket
  * “We don’t have time to go home and wrap you in all that fabric, we’ll already be late. Besides, I will very much enjoy watching everyone’s reactions when they see you.”
  * He tugged at my lapels and slipped his hands under my coat
  * Skimming up to my breasts
  * Then placing a sweet kiss to my lips
  * “Thomas,” I whispered
  * Flustered already
  * “Tonight will be interesting. We’ll go, eat, be gawked at, then go home. Ignore my father for another six months, deal?”
  * He stepped away and held out his arm
  * I took it as he walked me out of the office
  * The dinner was as expected
  * A woman had actually choked on her drink when she saw me walk in
  * I had a few snide remarks for her as well
  * Boring society talk was most of the dinner conversation
  * Thomas had ended up across from me
  * I could feel his stare on my face, my chest as I talked about our wedding and honeymoon
  * I looked back at him, kept his eye contact as I slowly put a piece of artichoke into my mouth
  * It was satisfying watching his knuckles go white as he gripped his fork and knife
  * I leaned back from the table and ran my hand up my neck, rolling my head from side to side as my plate was collected
  * As soon as Thomas found (created) an exit he ushered me to the door
  * We had grabbed our coats and stepped out to meet our carriage
  * He stepped up behind me
  * And I could feel his appreciation against my back
  * I tried to suppress a moan as I leaned back the carriage pulled up
  * And I all but dragged him in after me
  * Pushing him down to the seat
  * I straddled him, dropping my cane somewhere on the ground
  * And claimed his mouth as I ground into him
  * “Heavens save me, Wadsworth, here!?”
  * He said pressing his forehead against mine
  * His hands were tight on my waist
  * I leaned back and popped open a few of the gleaming buttons on my blouse
  * His eyes widening as he saw one of my new corsets
  * It was black lace, with small silver clasps in the front
  * And the cups did wonders for my decolletage
  * Leaning in I whispered
  * “We don’t have nearly enough time in this carriage for me to do what I want to you.” And nipped at his ear
  * Thomas groaned as I began sucking on his neck, grinding myself into him
  * His hands slid up the front of my corset, running his fingers over the tops of my breasts
  * I almost released myself upon him just as the carriage stopped at our house
  * Thomas didn’t bother waiting for the driver and flung open the door
  * I had just grabbed my cane when Thomas grabbed me and pulled me into his arms
  * His strides were so quick that I could barely register what was happening
  * As he shut the front door by pinning me against it
  * My legs wrapped around his waist as he unbuttoned my shirt
  * I quickly fumbled with the cufflinks with my arms wrapped behind him
  * Slipping them into my pocket as he worked between us
  * Kissing and sucking on my neck and chest as he finished
  * Was our house staff still here?
  * I found I really didn’t care as Thomas pulled me away so my shirt and jacket could fall to the ground
  * He popped the first few clasps of my corset open
  * Diving his face between the valley of my breasts as he continued biting and sucking
  * I hit my head back against the door and let out another moan
  * “Is your leg okay, _draga mea_?”
  * Oh he knew what it did to me when he spoke Romanian
  * “It’s fine” I huffed as I ripped his shirt open
  * Buttons flying all over the ground
  * Shrugging out of his shirt he wrapped his hands under my legs and moved towards the stairs
  * I couldn’t wait that long
  * I reached down between us and started palming him through his pants
  * “ _O Doamne!_ ”
  * He dropped me on the landing of our carpeted stairs
  * The look of panic on his face faded as I lunged forward and unzipped his pants
  * He groaned as his length sprung free
  * I looked up at him and held his eyes as my mouth sunk onto him
  * “ _Oh dracu gura se simte atat de bine_ ”
  * I moaned, I knew just how good my mouth felt as I swirled my tongue and bobbed on him
  * His hands had wound into my hair when my leg started to ache
  * I pulled off and sat back against the stair
  * “My leg, I’m sor-”
  * He dropped on the ground on top of me, cutting me off with a kiss
  * He began desperately fumbling at the zipper on my pants
  * “Does it feel okay now? Or should I move you?”
  * His gaze burned into mine as he slipped his hands under the waist of my pants
  * “I’m fine now, I’m ok”
  * I would have been embarrassed by how desperate I sounded
  * But this was Thomas
  * And he was breathing just as heavily as he slipped my pants down my legs
  * Another groan as he took in the lace garment covering me
  * It was one of the more clever pieces he ordered for me, an undergarment made of the most delicate lace
  * That fit very closely around my figure
  * Fitting nicely under my pants when I decided to wear them
  * Thomas peeled them down my legs, discarding them over his shoulder
  * I thought I would feel embarrassed by his scrutinizing gaze
  * But watching him devour me with his gaze made me feel powerful, beautiful
  * He propped me up on the next step as he slid his hand between my legs
  * I gasped and tossed my head back against the step biting my lip to keep my moans and curses from waking the neighborhood
  * Thomas started moving his hand faster
  * Slipping a finger into me and hitting that spot that made me see stars
  * His other hand unwrapped from my thigh and slithered up my body, between the valley of my breasts and tugged my lip out from my teeth
  * “Let me hear you”
  * He kept pumping his finger
  * “Thomas, ahh”
  * My orgasm hit like a ton of bricks
  * As I returned to my body I felt him poised between my legs
  * “Are you re-”
  * “More, yes, now!”
  * I clawed his back as he sunk into me
  * Inch by glorious inch
  * “ _O dragoste, te simți atât de bine. Îmi place să fiu înăuntrul tău._ ”
  * “Oh my God, Thomas”
  * I knew just how good he felt inside me, I couldn’t even imagine the sensation for him
  * The leverage on the stairs made him hit so much deeper than usual
  * He pulled my good leg onto his hip, hand digging into my thigh
  * “Is this ok-”
  * “Thomas, oh my God I’ll tell you if I’m not okay so shut up and keep go-ahh!”
  * He drove into me, his free hand freeing one of my breasts, sucking and biting at my nipple
  * I dug my hands into his hair, scraping my nails against his scalp
  * “Thomas!” I couldn’t remember any other words and I came apart around him
  * He was everything, my whole world
  * I felt his breathing growing more erratic
  * I cupped his face, bringing his forehead to mine
  * “Let go for me, love.”
  * Thomas groaned my name into my ear as he emptied himself into me
  * After a few moments of catching our breaths, he pulled back and kissed me once, twice before hoisting himself up and grabbing his undershorts
  * He slipped them on then bent down and scooped me up
  * Kissing me again
  * “You, my darling wife, are astounding.”
  * Suddenly exhausted I rested my head against his chest
  * “You’re not so bad, yourself, husband.”
  * Thomas helped me out of my corset and slipped on my night shift
  * He slid into bed behind me, slipping an arm around my waist I could feel the heat radiating off his bare chest
  * When we were both almost asleep I whispered, “Thomas, do you think my outfit was so scandalous that it will get us uninvited from any dull future dinners at your father’s?”
  * I felt his chuckle rumble through his chest
  * He kissed the top of my head
  * “Why do you think I didn’t let you change,  _draga_?”




	10. Finding a Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW-Thomas reads about a method that could help alleviate the pain from Audrey Rose’s leg injury…

  * I hadn’t seen Thomas in hours
  * But my leg had been throbbing after traipsing around the World Fair for the last few days
  * Making my way down the long hall I reached my door
  * “Love?”
  * I walked into my room to find Thomas toying with a book
  * “I know you’re quite the scoundrel, dearest, but why are you here?”
  * He smiled and stepped towards me, flipping the book in his hands open
  * His eyes bore into mine then dropped
  * Scanning my face, my neck, my chest, down to where my hand was gripping my cane
  * I could watch him taking in my posture
  * The fact that I was still barely upright
  * He didn’t dare ask if I wanted a seat
  * He looked back to my face once more
  * Breaking eye contact he dragged one of his long fingers down the page as he stepped towards me
  * “I found the most interesting book while I was doing some light reading.”
  * I huffed out a laugh as I tried to drag myself over to the bed
  * Thomas could clearly tell I was struggling
  * Probably knew it from the racket I made coming down the hall, clunking and clanging like a broken train
  * “Tell me, what fascinating tidbit did you find that made you break into my room?”
  * He smiled walking towards me
  * “In 1618 there was a cowherd that realized there was a small pool of water where none of his cows would drink. After tasting it himself, he realized how bitter the water was but when it evaporated it left behind salt.”
  * I groaned, trying to run some of the pain out of my leg
  * “Thomas, I’m not in the mood to do this right now.”
  * His face softened as he sat down next to me
  * “Just wait, love. The cowherd noticed that when injured animals waded into the waters they healed faster, so the town of Epsom became a spa town until the pools dried up. Now, people sell Epsom salt and run it in a warm bath to help alleviate injuries, or, in our case chronic pain.”
  * I felt my heart hammering
  * Could a salt actually work?
  * “I can show you a few studies if you want. But I took the liberty of running you a bath.”
  * He brought a hand up to run his thumb across my cheek
  * “I know you never would never complain about the pain. I know you wouldn’t want us to walk on eggshells around you. I know you hate the thought of me feeling guilty about it. So please, try this?”
  * I leaned my head against his hand and nodded.
  * He smiled, the one he only ever gave to me
  * Small, maybe a little insecure, but sincere
  * “Can you-” I took a deep breath, “would you help untie my dress?”


  * He nodded
  * The pain must have been reflecting on my face, it had never been this bad-this case was brutal
  * I had never asked for help before
  * I turned my back to him and he started with the laces of my dress without a smart remark
  * When they were loose enough he kissed the side of my neck then stood to help me into the attached bathroom
  * “I’m going to step out for a moment, but if you need anything just shout.”
  * I rolled my eyes
  * “Excellent, I’ll just shout out for my partner to help me out of the bath, maybe we can have a housekeeper come in as well to enjoy the show. That wouldn’t be scandalous at all.”
  * He smiled and slid his hand to my neck, the other snaking around my back
  * He pressed his lips to mine, at first sweetly
  * But I put my hands into his hair and dragged him against me, brushing my tongue against his bottom lip a request
  * Thomas moaned as I brushed my tongue against his
  * Pulling one hand from his hair to run down his chest
  * He stepped back, pupils blown, breath ragged
  * “Go on, before the water gets cold. I’ll be back when I can.”
  * I waited until I heard the door to my room shut to lean against the sink to remove my skirts
  * After they fell to the floor with a whisper I steeled myself
  * Turning around I looked at the clawfoot tub in the center of the room
  * I forgot how large it was, thinking it was ridiculous when I had first looked around
  * But maybe now…
  * I could feel the humidity from the room sticking to my skin
  * The bath looked inviting, foamy and warm
  * With one last deep breath, I sat on the edge and carefully swung my legs into the water
  * I slowly sunk into the bath, trying to repress a moan
  * It felt heavenly
  * I started to let my mind wander
  * Running my fingers through the water I landed on my thighs
  * I slowly ran my hand up my legs, up to my stomach, over my breasts, and up my neck
  * Thinking of Thomas
  * How he was hoping this would work
  * I was too
  * Thinking of that kiss we shared before he left
  * Thinking of all those stolen moments when his hand reached under my skirts
  * Trying to stay silent as he slipped his fingers inside me and made me come undone during our loosely supervised after dinner visits
  * Shattering around him
  * Thinking of the times I had undone his pants while we were studying medical texts late, the feel of him coming undone onto my hand
  * The predatory gaze as he watched me subtly lick my hand clean
  * I started to let my hands drift down over my folds when I heard the door open
  * I heard Thomas’s breath hitch as he reached the bathroom door
  * He cleared his throat
  * Desperately trying to keep his eyes from my bare skin
  * “Now we have to drain that water, have you rise off, then we’ll run another warm bath and let you soak longer.”
  * He stepped to my side, handing me a pitcher
  * I could feel his gaze on me before he stepped out of my rooms once more
  * Pulling the plug, I turned on the water to let it warm before running the pitcher under it
  * After filling and rinsing myself a few times I stepped out of the tub and plugged it, letting the warm water fill the tub once more
  * The water was almost uncomfortably hot, but I slipped in relaxing once more
  * I grabbed a bar of soap and started to lather it between my hands
  * Lifting my good leg out of the water, I rubbed my hands around the smooth skin, up my knee, to my thigh
  * I stopped and re-lathered, working on my bad leg in the water I reached where I could before sitting back once more
  * I washed my arms, then ran my hands over my chest and stomach
  * Imagining my hands were Thomas, I ran my hands lower, lower until I heard the door open once more
  * I heard the wood of the doorway groan as he leaned against it
  * I peeked over my shoulder, the water murky from the soap
  * “Do you need any help getting out, Wadsworth?”
  * I chuckled and turned back around
  * He stepped into the room, walking around until he faced me
  * I should feel scandalized, bare before him but I didn’t
  * I felt strong and beautiful
  * _I pulled back and his focus shifted to where my bare shoulders met the water. His gaze darkened in a dangerously seductive manner, awakening a sudden need in me._
  * _“At least be a gentleman and turn around.”_
  * _His expression hinted that he was far from a gentleman at the moment, and a quick inspection of my face confirmed I liked it. Excitement thrummed through my veins._
  * “Or,” I said looking up at him through my lashes
  * “Or?” Thomas said, nearly breathless
  * I ran my hands over the water, making the bubbles dissipate
  * Watching my hand I said, “You could join me…”
  * Thomas stood so still it appeared he had stopped breathing
  * “You’re sure?”
  * I let out another laugh
  * “Yes, Thomas.”
  * He stepped back into the bedroom, I heard him switch the lock
  * His jacket, shirt, and pants quickly hit the floor
  * My heart started racing, I couldn’t believe I was being this forward
  * We had practically almost had sex multiple times, but we had always been mostly clothed
  * Always on high alert for Ms. Harvey, Uncle Jonathan, or my father
  * But now…
  * I leaned forward so he could rest behind me
  * He hissed as he stepped into the water, stretching his long legs out along either side of mine
  * “I thought we were trying to capture the devil, not join him.”
  * I leaned back into him, scooting back a little so I felt every glorious inch against me
  * “You’re the one who suggested I soak my leg, dearest.”
  * I felt his chuckle resonate deep in his chest
  * He wrapped his arms around my stomach, placing a kiss on my neck
  * I groaned and rolled my head back to rest on his shoulder
  * He continued to bite and suck at my neck
  * Running his hands down my stomach he moved down to my thighs, pushing them apart
  * He kissed and bit at my shoulder
  * “Watch”
  * I picked my head up as he trailed his hands back up my legs, resting them above the apex of my thighs
  * “Tell me yes, love.”
  * I took a shaky breath, “Yes.”
  * I wanted to snapshot this moment forever when we ignored what society dictated for us and took our relationship where we wanted it to go
  * He slipped his fingers between my folds, I tried to rest my head back
  * But Thomas whispered again, “Watch.”
  * The soap in the water had cleared enough that now he could see everything, all of me
  * Another kiss to my shoulder, “You are stunning, Wadsworth.”
  * My breathing hitched as his fingers danced down until he slid a finger into me
  * We had done this before, but never like this
  * I groaned as he sped up
  * Then added a second finger
  * “Thomas, I-”
  * He began pumping faster
  * Biting at my shoulder and back
  * My release shuddered through me
  * I inadvertently leaned forward
  * My muscles were on fire
  * I could still feel him slowly pumping his fingers, coaxing every last ounce of pleasure from me
  * Until finally, I collapsed back into his chest
  * My breasts heaving, my whole body aching with want
  * I needed him
  * Turning so we were facing each other, I straddled him
  * Realizing that the pain in my leg had faded considerably to the dull throbbing that usually accompanied me
  * I cupped his face, bringing my forehead against his as we both caught our breaths
  * Leaning my face forward I kissed him gently
  * He pulled back and brushed a piece of hair that had escaped behind my ear
  * “How’s your leg?”
  * Smirking I replied, “It feels much better, but I think I know a way to test it… “
  * Thomas’s eyes flashed from my eyes to my breasts, then my mouth
  * “Here? Now? Are you s-”
  * I cut him off by sliding my arms around his neck
  * Pulling his head back as I reared above him
  * “Thomas…”
  * I said softly against his lips
  * “…stop respecting me and fuck me.”
  * He stared at me, mouth agape
  * Then his mouth crashed into mine
  * Hands roaming up my bare back, one hand fisted into my hair
  * The other grabbed my neck
  * His tongue swept into my mouth as he slowly pulled me onto him
  * I cried out as tears stung my eyes
  * I knew it would be uncomfortable
  * But saints
  * Thomas slowly, so slowly kept rocking deeper and deeper inside me
  * Moving his hands to either side of my face his eyes focused on mine
  * His breathing was erratic
  * Trying so desperately not to move while I adjusted
  * “Love, Audrey Rose, are you okay?”
  * I took a deep breath and moved after a moment
  * Just a small experimental movement to see if the pain had gone
  * Thomas shuddered, moving his hands from my face to the sides of my neck
  * I put my hands around his wrists and tried rolling my hips
  * We both moaned
  * I sat back and rested my hands on his shoulder
  * With each roll of my hips, the pain subsided
  * Thomas thrust up from below right as I was rolling down
  * “Oh my God.”
  * I grabbed both edges of the tub as Thomas sat up
  * Hitting a spot deeper inside me
  * He bit down on my shoulder
  * Then my ear
  * “He can’t save you now”
  * Then we were both moving
  * Somehow Thomas flipped us over so I was below him
  * The water splashing out of the tub
  * Slapping on to the tile below
  * He was everywhere
  * Everything
  * I thought I might die of bliss
  * That he would save and destroy me
  * I felt Thomas move his hands between us
  * Rubbing my bundle of nerves as he continued to thrust into me
  * I started to feel the familiar pooling in the pit of my stomach
  * I rested my head on the cool edge of the tub
  * Still gripping the edge so hard my knuckles were turning white
  * He leaned down, clutching the edge of the tub over my shoulder with his free hand
  * And he kept teasing me, running circles around my nub
  * His hair was hanging down in front of his eyes
  * I had never seen him so unhinged
  * He was probably thinking the same thing about me
  * As his thrusts started to become more erratic he leaned down he sucked at my neck
  * Groaned in my ear
  * “Let go, Rose.”
  * I felt my orgasm rip through me
  * I gasped and let out a long moan
  * I felt like I was being reborn
  * Never had I felt so full
  * I shuddered against him
  * Wave after wave crashing through me
  * Looked to see Thomas’s eyes blazing into mine
  * Then he found his release, closing his eyes as he emptied himself into me
  * I would never tire of watching his face as he came
  * The fact that I was the only one who would ever see it
  * I grabbed his backside and pulled him closer as I felt him soften inside me
  * He dropped his head to my shoulder
  * Then shivered
  * Nearly all of the water was on the floor
  * He pulled out of me
  * I winced at the loss of contact
  * He cupped my face, “Are you okay?”
  * All I could do was smile and kiss his nose
  * “I’m much more than okay, I can’t believe you think so little of yourself.”
  * Thomas donned his signature smirk
  * Planting a hard kiss on my lips as he stepped out of the bath
  * I hadn’t seen him completely bare before me
  * But his long frame was muscular
  * He wrapped a towel around his waist
  * Then turned and held a towel out for me
  * I gripped the edge of the tub and pulled myself upright
  * His eyes were trying to stay on my face
  * But they flickered down over my body
  * And instead of feeling embarrassed
  * I stepped out of the tub towards him
  * Into the towel, he held out for me
  * And he wrapped me up, planting a kiss on my nose
  * I looked down to his lips just as there was a knock on my door
  * We jumped apart
  * And both slipped and fell
  * I hit my shoulder on the sink
  * “Miss, Wadsworth, are you alright? I thought I heard you cry out.”
  * Thomas bit his lip trying to keep from laughing
  * I smacked him then rubbed my shoulder
  * “Oh, I’m fine, just having a bad day with my leg.”
  * “Very good, miss. Please let us know if you need something.”
  * We both held our breath
  * Then laughed after she had walked away
  * Thomas pulled himself up, scooping me up in the process
  * I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips as we made our way to the bed
  * He laid me down, but before he pulled away I brought him down with me
  * Laying so we were face to face I reached out to cup his face
  * My thumb brushing over his lips as he kissed the pad lightly
  * “How much longer do you think we have?”
  * Thomas ran his hand up my arm, “Probably only a few more moments, Wadsworth.”
  * I nodded, “And you’re okay?”
  * He chuckled, “Audrey Rose, I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t a little worried. But yes, I am excellent. I could sing in the streets after that.”
  * I smiled then took a deep breath
  * We quietly enjoyed our last few moments together
  * “And, you would be willing to try again? Maybe next time not in a tub?”
  * Thomas gave me a look “You were the one who initiated that love, I’m willing to be with you wherever you wish and I’ll ravish you wholly.”
  * After another moment of silence, the only sounds were the rustle of the sheets as we ran our hands on each other’s exposed skin
  * His chest
  * My shoulders
  * Then Thomas got up and slipped on his clothes
  * Gave me one last kiss, promising to see me at dinner
  * Then slipped out
  * And I promptly fell asleep after such an exhausting afternoon
  * Dreaming of the next time we could find some time alone together.




	11. The First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey Rose wakes up and finds Thomas missing, walking through her house she finds him talking to their son.

  * _She was running to him_
  * _Running but going nowhere_
  * _Thomas stood on the stage_
  * _Knife hurtling towards him_
  * _With one last look, he found her eyes in the crowd_
  * _And mouthed “I love you” as the knife pierced his chest_
  * Waking with a start, Audrey Rose Cresswell moved her hands to find Thomas in their bed
  * But his sheets were still warm enough that it hadn’t been long since he got up
  * That explains the nightmare
  * When they were together both of their bad dreams stayed at bay
  * Sitting up, she looked around their room
  * It was quiet, the bathing chamber was empty, but the door to their room was ajar
  * Grabbing her dressing robe Audrey Rose slid out of bed and wrapped herself in the cool silk as she stepped out the door
  * Where she heard a soft murmuring from down the hall
  * Grabbing the wall to keep her steady and silent she crept towards the open door
  * Thomas’s back was to her he was sitting on a low footstool next to the wooden crib
  * He was humming a soft tune and gazing at their son, Ion
  * A Romanian variation of John, which she had fought tooth and nail for
  * Telling Thomas that she refused to hide her son’s heritage, that it should be something celebrated
  * But now that it was surely after midnight, Ion was now one year old
  * Audrey Rose was about to step into the room when Thomas stopped humming
  * Then started to whisper so quietly to the sleeping babe she had to really strain to listen
  * “I can’t believe you’ve been in this world one whole year, my son.”
  * She settled back up against the door frame
  * “I was terrified of you, little one. My relationship with my own father was, strained. We never understood each other. I didn’t know how to be a father, I still don’t know if I’m enough…”
  * Audrey Rose thought of Thomas holding Ion on his lap as he played piano, letting him smash keys and ruin the song he was playing
  * But Thomas would smile and look at her while she read, “Isn’t it fantastic, love? He could be a composer this is brilliant!”
  * Or when Thomas was reorganizing his bookshelf, and Ion would grab titles and hide them behind the desk
  * Thomas turning around and asking where his books were and Ion laughing behind the desk
  * That belly laugh that made Thomas’s eyes widen
  * Like he couldn’t believe he could make their son laugh
  * Thomas picked up the small stuffed heart Liza had brought when Ion was first born and turned it in his hands as he spoke
  * “I just wish your grandmother could have met you and your mother. She would have loved you both so, so much.”
  * His voice broke, Audrey Rose wanted to go to him but he continued
  * “I never thought I would have this. I never thought I would be married with a son. I never thought I would love anything more than science or your Aunt Daci.
  * "But then your mother came into my life like a hurricane. She still amazes me with everything she does.”
  * A tear slipped down Audrey Rose’s cheek
  * “Sometimes I fear that I will wake up and this will all be a dream. That I will wake and actually be alone with only my cases and research to keep me company.
  * "I thought I knew love when I met your mother. I thought I understood it when we were married and could finally love each other freely and live our lives. I never thought I would love someone the moment I met them until I set my eyes on you.”
  * Thomas leaned an arm on the smooth wooden cradle to gaze at the baby
  * “I can’t promise I’ll always be perfect, but I promise that I will always love and support you. I’ll be there for you and help guide you through this world until it rips me from you.”
  * Thomas leaned back once more
  * “Now, today your aunts are coming over and our friends and they are going to spoil you rotten, which you deserve. But I want you to thank your mummy by sleeping in because she worked quite hard to get you into this world. And I might get a tad emotional, but if I do let’s be sure we tell them that the maids haven’t gotten around to dusting, yes? And that’s why my eyes are watering.”
  * Thomas stood
  * Humming another familiar tune she had heard him play on the piano as he backed out of the room
  * Stepping back from the doorway she waited until he shut the door with a soft click
  * He looked over and then jumped a mile
  * “Christ, love! Why are you up and out of bed?”
  * Audrey Rose laughed and slipped her arms around his waist as he bent to kiss her forehead
  * “I woke up and you weren’t there…”
  * Realization dawned as Thomas rubbed his hands down her back and pulled her closer to him
  * “I’m sorry, love. I just- I wanted-” he huffed out a breath and looked back to the door he had just closed, “I can’t believe it’s been a whole year. I needed to see him.”
  * Nodding in understanding she removed one of her arms as he slung his over her shoulders as they began walking
  * “I know, it’s astounding. And I have loved every minute, especially that time when Ion vomited down your back.”
  * They laughed as they walked into their room
  * “My personal favorite was when he peed on Daciana.”
  * She laughed once more and cupped his face, rubbing his cheekbone with her thumb
  * “You’re a marvelous father, Thomas.”
  * He leaned into her hand, “I love you more every day, _draga_. And watching you as a mother…”
  * He pulled her face into his hands so their foreheads touched
  * “My heart feels like it is bursting whenever I hear you read to him, sing to him, teach him science. I never knew the world could be so wonderful.”
  * She gripped his wrists and brought her mouth to his
  * Thomas groaned and she deepened the kiss
  * They continued until they were moving and bumped into their bed.
  * Pulling back, Audrey Rose slid a finger down the thin nightshirt Thomas was wearing
  * Feeling his muscles shift as his breath hitched
  * “Maybe, we should practice for the next one, hm?”
  * Thomas picked her up and gently tossed her on the bed
  * Crawling up between her legs, pushing her nightgown up as he moved higher
  * A wicked smile played on his lips as he settled between her thighs, “Sounds brilliant, wife.”




	12. Mother's Day with Mrs. Cresswell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eerily quiet morning makes Audrey Rose suspect something is up, then gets surprised by her brood!

  * She really should have been concerned
  * Not only because her husband was missing, but because there were some very suspicious giggles coming from outside the door
  * They had decided to go to the Cresswell country estate for a week to get away
  * They had been working so much that Thomas had deemed this break necessary to reconnect and regroup
  * He had sent away most of the staff, leaving a handful of people and their brood running free all over the grounds
  * From out in the hall she overheard Thomas and their oldest daughter trying to shush her three younger siblings as glass rattled
  * She was about to get up when the knob turned
  * Audrey Rose quickly turned her back to the door, eyes open and trying to stifle a laugh of her own
  * 5 sets of feet tiptoed their way over to the bed
  * A tray and a few other things were placed onto her vanity
  * Then she heard Thomas count in a loud whisper
  * One
  * Two
  * THREE!
  * Five bodies toppled onto her
  * “HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY MUMMY!”
  * She smiled as she shifted her kids and husband around her
  * Removing elbows and knees from her back she sat up and kissed all of their cheeks
  * “Thank you, my lovies.”
  * One of their twins, their only son Ion hopped off the bed to grab something off the vanity
  * “Mum! We’ve got something for you!”
  * Everyone quickly told him to be careful, to be gentle as he padded back over to the bed
  * Audrey Rose’s eyes began to fill with tears
  * An orchid was brought over to her but once she was handed the beautiful black pot she realized the blossoms were actually carved out of clay
  * Five handmade blossoms painted in varying shades of purple
  * Their four kids started to talk over each other about their flowers
  * Why they chose the colors they did
  * Audrey Rose smiled as Thomas calmed them down
  * Their oldest, Miriana Malina chose a lilac color
  * She pointed to her blossom then said
  * “Whenever we stay here you always would hide in the lilac garden. You would act like you weren’t expecting us to find you but you always had stories and snacks for us. We would sit out there for hours and you would read to us until the sun began to set. It’s one of my favorite memories ”
  * Audrey Rose stretched her hand out to squeeze Miri’s hand
  * “Mummy! Mine is the color of your favorite sari! Miri even helped me with the glitter,” their youngest daughter and twin to Ion, Pari squealed
  * “Mum, mine reminded me of that pretty purple necklace tata got you. I know you are always going to a fabulous event when you wear it,” Marguerite chimed in quietly with her big beautiful smile on display
  * Audrey Rose looked to Thomas whose returning stare was beginning to heat her blood
  * Yes, they had many fabulous nights where that necklace was the only thing she was left wearing…
  * “Gross, you two are supposed to barely like each other like my friend’s parents. They will never understand why I have to announce myself to every room in my own home when I leave my bedroom at night.”
  * They laughed and Thomas ruffled her hair
  * One time Miri had slipped out for some water and found her parents in a very compromising situation in their kitchen
  * “Mummy mine is purple!” Ion squealed
  * “I see that love, thank you,” she leaned to press a kiss to his temple
  * The last flower was from Thomas
  * She would have known his painting style even if she had found this sculpture in a shop
  * His flower was painted like the canvas she had been presented with so many years ago in Romania
  * The edges were a purple so deep it was almost blue, lightening up towards the center where small specks of white lay
  * The stars, the universe
  * She looked at her family
  * “I love it so much, thank you.”
  * “AND we brought breakfast!” Pari yelled as she scrambled off the bed to try and lift the tray loaded with tea and covered plates
  * “Uh uh, outside all of you,” Thomas said as he opened the door to the gardens outside their room, usually they only kept it for themselves
  * So the offer to run around the hedges was too good to pass up
  * Even teenager Miri was running outside
  * Laughing, Thomas crossed back over to the tray and placed it over her lap
  * Leaning down he brought his eyes level to hers and slipped into his deduction face
  * “What is it?”
  * He leaned forward, placing the softest kiss on her lips before pulling back
  * “You are the most outstanding mother on this planet. Watching you all with them…”
  * He trailed off and looked out the open doors where peals of laughter flitted in with the wind
  * She reached her hand to cup his face
  * He took a deep breath and turned his head to kiss her palm
  * Looking into her eyes, he planted a harder kiss on her lips
  * “I fear every morning that this life of ours has been a dream. Even on the hardest days, I would do it all over again, just to be by your side at this moment.”
  * More tears threatened to fall
  * She moved back to look at the tray in front of her as Thomas settled back in his place beside her
  * Placing her hand over one of the trays handles Thomas grabbed her wrist
  * “I’m warning you, the twins made this.”
  * Steeling herself she opened the tray to a pile of grey mush.
  * “Saints, what is this even supposed to be?” She said, laughing as she put the cover back on the plate
  * “They were making it when I brought the others to the kitchen, I honestly don’t know.”
  * He took the plate and slid it under the bed
  * “The rest are safe, promise.”
  * Giving him a look she slowly opened the other lid
  * Eggs, meats and a slice of toast
  * It smelled delicious
  * “Is this for both of us? There is no way I can eat all of this myself.”
  * Thomas laughed and grabbed a piece of bacon then laid back down to watch their children running and laughing outside
  * “Do you remember when we found out you were pregnant with the twins?”
  * “How could I forget? I’ve never seen you so quiet or pale,” she laughed placing some egg on her toast before taking a bite
  * Thomas whipped his head back towards her
  * “It was two more children at once! Two!”
  * “I’m aware dearest, we were the ones studying the cesarean surgery techniques together. Not the most pleasant thing I’ve ever gone through, but Ion and Pari complete the chaos of this family.”
  * Thomas propped himself up on his elbow and looked into her face
  * “Performing that surgery was one of the worst and most amazing things I will ever do in this life,“ he brought his lips back to hers, entwining his fingers into her hair to deepen the kiss
  * He pulled himself away and whispered against her mouth, "I love you.”
  * “I love you too,” she said back
  * “MUMMY, are you done yet? Can I have some?”
  * Four sets of bodies bounced back onto the bed
  * Landing directly on Thomas, nearly toppling the tray over
  * “Mummy! Marguerite said that if I eat birdseed then I can fly, is that true?”
  * “Mum, did you hear about the latest scandal from those Winthrop girls? One of them ran off with an American soldier!”
  * “Tata, will you bring us out to the pond later?”
  * “What are we doing for dinner?’
  * Then Ion shouted, "HIDE AND SEEK! Mummy’s it!”
  * Then as quickly as they came in all the children sprinted into the hall
  * Even Thomas got up
  * Placing one more lingering kiss on her lips
  * “Catch me if you can,  _draga_.”
  * Then he was gone
  * With a content sigh, Audrey Rose stood and wrapped her dressing gown around her
  * Grabbed her cane and wrapped a cloth around the bottom to help deaden the sounds of her movements
  * And slipped out into their estate to search for her family




End file.
